


As Time Goes By

by Magellan88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Steve wakes up after the crash into the ice & only wants to live his life.





	As Time Goes By

“You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss. A sigh is just a sigh.”

His lips meet hers, a fire burns through him. He doesn't want to leave her. He sighs against her lips before leaping from the moving car.  
The last thing he remembers before going down into the ice is Peggy's tearful goodbye. He told himself that it was worth it, he'd already lived a life filled with pain. His physical pain was taken away only for him to be given a new pain.  
He'd watched Bucky die, he missed him by inches. Now he's said goodbye to the only woman he loved, the woman who saw him as a man when most saw an angry shadow.  
He doesn't lie to himself by believing he'll survive, he's prepared, he's going to see Bucky again and everything will be fine.  
The next thing he remembers is muffled shouting, it sounds like it's muffled by thick walls. He's convinced it's all a hallucination, he's really in the plane & these are the last things his dying brain show him.  
Suddenly he's surrounded by bright lights and frantic people. His limbs feel numb but he manages to grunt. Immediately a light is shined in his eyes checking for a reaction.  
There's a flurry of activity and suddenly he sees red lips. He knows those lips, the edges curl into a smile as tears spill out of Peggy's eyes.  
“The fundamental things apply, as time goes by”  
She's yelling at him of course, about his tardiness and of course his idiotic, self sacrificing stupidity.  
Then she's being pressed against the bed as Howard & the Howlies all bunch together to tell him how glad they are he's alive.  
It's quite a homecoming. Hydra has fallen and the whole gang's together again. The first thing they do of course is try to get Steve drunk, it doesn't go well. Howard had to bribe more than a few witnesses.  
Eventually Steve goes home, he buys a marker for Bucky, he often goes and sits by the stone to have a drink. He tells him about the baseball games he's gone to, about how he finally got that dance with Peggy. He tells him how he's finally accepting everything that's happened & he's doing well.  
“And when two lovers woo; they still say I love you. On that you can rely.”   
Eventually he asks Peggy to marry him, it was a beautiful ceremony. They had already both left the military and begun building their lives.  
The only downside was how cold he was, no matter what he did it was always as if he couldn't keep warm. His doctor said it was an effect of the ice, he's simply more sensitive to temperatures now.  
Steve tries to accept this, something seems off though. He keeps dreaming about still being in the ice. He wakes up freezing and reaching for Peggy. She tries to calm him and he pretends it works. He doesn't want to worry her.  
Steve is ecstatic when Peggy tells him about the baby. He never thought he'd live this long, much less become a father. But there she is, her belly growing with his child.  
Of course he goes straight to Bucky's grave marker. He has to tell him first. Bucky would jump and scream. He'd lift Peggy into the air, so happy that his friend had found happiness. Steve comes home and holds Peggy in his arms as they fall asleep.  
He dreams of the ice again. This time though, it's different. There are different voices, they're unrecognizable. He tries to wake himself up but can't seem to do so. He screams for Peggy but no sound comes out.  
He's stuck in this dream. But then he starts to feel warm. Yet he still can't wake up, until he hears a baseball game on a radio. He shoots upright in the bed. He notices that he's alone, in walks a pretty blonde with her hair down in curls. She's in a nurses uniform, it seems close to reality. Yet, so many things are off. Steve definitely isn't at home. At least not the home he knows.  
He knows immediately that something's wrong, Peggy isn't here. She may never be here.  
“It's still the same old story, a fight for love and glory. A case of do or die. The world will always welcome lovers, as time goes by “


End file.
